Baby Robin
by cutecookie7
Summary: Talia gives Bruce Damian as a Baby, for she claims she's to busy with the league right now. But Batman is busy with the Justice league...and Alfred is away. Damian is left with the Batboys. What Chaos will rise out of it? And why is Dick the only semi-responsible one? (Fluff!)
1. Chapter 1

Hehe. Had loads of fun with this one. Enjoy! :3

* * *

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

"Now calm down Master Bruce." Alfred sighed as he shifted the squirming bundle in his arms.

"It's one thing she drugs me into having a child with her, it's a second thing, to leave him with me, and he's barely 6 months old!" Bruce ranted.

"It's not like you haven't dealt with children before Master Bruce." Alfred was becoming frustrated with the small baby, for he kept groping for Bruce.

"Yes Alfred, but the youngest child I've ever taken care of was 8 years old! And I had you too help me!" Bruce ran his hair through his hair and sighed heavily.

"I'll only be gone for a week, I'm sure you'll manage." Alfred finally gave up and gently shoved the baby into Bruce's arms.

"We don't even have baby supplies. And on top of that, I have to be at the Watchtower all weekend!" Bruce sighed and finally looked at the baby that had stopped squirming.

He was actually kinda cute...What was he thinking? He was the Goddamn Batman! If he could cast fear into the hearts criminals, outsmart minds greater even than the Riddler and could go head to head with Darkside, He could take care of his own child couldn't he?

"Superman to Batcave. Batman do you read me?"

Or not. Even if he could survive without Alfred, and take care of his baby, he still wouldn't be able to! He had promised to be at the Watchtower! And there was no way he was taking a baby to the Watchtower.

"What do you want?" Batman snapped out of frustration.

"Your supposed to be at the Watchtower." Superman said in a, 'I don't want to tick him of more then he already is' voice.

Was it that late already? He was running out of options. He couldn't call a regular babysitter, one, he had trust issues. Two, nobody knew he had a child, and he didn't want that all over the news. Leslie was busy at the clinic and Batgirl was grounded.

"I'll be there in Ten minutes." Batman told him finally and shut off the connection.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Batman asked Alfred pleadingly.

"I suppose I could stay, and put this off again for the, third time was it?" Alfred crossed his arms.

"What am I gonna do Alfred? I would hunt Talia down and give him back, but I don't have time, and she's usually very hard to trace." He sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Perhaps you could consider-"

"There is no way I'm bring him to the Watchtower and,"

"Master Bruce."

"Babysitters are out of the question,"

"I have a suggestion."

"Leave it to Barbara to be grounded at a time like this-"

"MASTER BRUCE!" Alfred interrupted.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce finally asked.

"Have you considered leaving Master Damian with Master Dick?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"What? No! He has no experience with children! That's almost just as bad as saying, let's just give Jason the baby!" Batman almost yelled.

"You know it's not. And Master Dick has taken care of Master Tim at times, and The Red Arrow's baby, Lian Harper."

"Well..." It wasn't that he didn't trust Dick...but...

"Do you really have any other choice? I will stay here until Master Dick gets here, so you may go." Alfred apparently finalized.

"But-"

"No buts about it! Master Dick will take care of him. Your son is in goods hands Master Bruce." Alfred laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." Bruce finally agreed. "I'd better get going then." He stood up to give the child to Alfred, but Damian had a death grip on his cape.

"Come on Damian I don't have time for this." Bruce tried to pry him off.

"Are you sure you don't want to take him with you?" Alfred asked, only to receive a glare in return.

"Just call Nightwing." Bruce sighed as he pried Damian's fingers off one by one.

Alfred nodded and took the baby, who Bruce finally managed to get him to let go.

But the squirming started again.

"It's quite alright. Go, the league is waiting for you." Alfred shooed him away.

Finally, Alfred had gotten through to Nightwing as Batman started up the Batmoblie, took one last glance at Damian, and he was gone. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something...

* * *

There is going to be 3-4 chapters, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian is sure a handful isn't he? Anywaysss

* * *

"Hey Alfred! What's up?" Nightwing's overly happy voice asked.

"Master Bruce wishes you to come to the Manor." Alfred replied while juggling the child.

"What for? I kinda have my hands full." Nightwing replied uneasily.

"I'll explain once you get here. But what could your hands possibly be full with?" Alfred crocked an eyebrow.

"Um..." Nightwing trailed off, as a loud shriek filled the room.

* * *

He was almost to the transport bay. Batman still couldn't shake the feeling he was forgetting something.

What could it possibly be?

He hoped Damian would be okay. He shouldn't be worrying so much, Dick could take care of him, right?

Then it hit him. "Oh No."

* * *

"JASON! GIVE IT BACK! DICK! HELP ME!" Nightwing covered his ears at the scream coming from No other than Tim Drake, The Red Robin.

"You see...Bats told me to take Tim with me on patrol in Bludhaven, something about him being busy with the league. And then Jason of all people decided to show up...and now they're trying to kill each other." Nightwing finished with a sigh.

"Oh goodness." Alfred said surprised. Bruce must of forgotten that he sent Tim to Nightwing. "Well, I have to leave on my important business soon, and Master Bruce asked me to leave something in your care for the weekend."

"Oh." It was probably nothing too big...he could just go get it and drag Tim and Jason with him. "I'll be there as soon as I can Alf. Hope you don't mind me bringing Tim and Jason with me."

"Not at all Master Dick. I'm sure it'll be delightful to see all three of you." Alfred glanced down at the finally sleeping baby.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOUR DRAGGING ME BACK TO GOTHAM!" Jason yelled at him.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

When Batman arrived at the Watchtower, everyone was waiting for him.

"What took you?" Superman folded his arms.

"Family crisis." Batman answered shortly. Well It wasn't a lie.

"Now that we're all here..." Superman started but Batman started to drown him out, with his worrying about Damian.

He couldn't believe he had forgotten he had sent Tim to Nightwing. Now Nightwing was going to have to juggle them both, without Alfred. He never realized how much he depended on Alfred...

"And I think Batman should. What do you think Batman? Batman?" Superman interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Batman snapped and Superman realized he wasn't paying any attention.

"Batman I don't know if you realize, but this very serious, and requires our full attention." Superman told him annoyed.

"I understand the task at hand Clark." Batman said ticked off. Superman glared back. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Batman decided to call him Clark when he was Superman, and Superman when he was Clark. It really annoyed him. That was probably the whole point.

"I'm sure you do." Superman said sarcastically.

"We need to focus. We don't have a lot of time-" Wonder Woman cut off when she also realized Batman clearly wasn't paying any attention. Batman had gotten up and started to type on the computers.

"Batman?.."

"We can continue in a moment. I have to check up on something." Batman responded as he dialed The Batcave.

It took a minute for whoever was at the cave to pick up, but when they did, Batman would be in for a bit of a surprise.

* * *

"Let go seriously! I can walk myself thank you very much!" Jason snapped as he ripped his arm out of Nightwing's grasp.

"Okay okay, just had to make sure you were coming." Nightwing brushed his hands free of whatever grime was on Jason's jacket.

"Like I wouldn't come after you _blackmailed_ me into coming!" Jason crossed his arms.

Nightwing shrugged. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"As if." Jason gave him a glare remembering what his older 'brother' had threatened him with earlier.

 _"You can't make me go." Jason huffed._

 _"Well I can't just leave you here to reek havoc on Bludhaven either!" Nightwing argued._

 _"Puh-lease. The last thing I want to do is alert Bats of my whereabouts." Jason rolled his eyes as he watched Tim stand behind Nightwing fiddling with his cape._

 _A evil smirk lit up Nightwing's face. "Then you'll come with me or I'll tell Batman where you've been and exactly where he can find you."_

 _"You wouldn't." Jason replied without a care._

 _"Try me." Nightwing smirked._

 _Jason stopped for a moment and looked at Nightwing seriously. He bit his lip...naw._

 _"You wouldn't." He repeated._

 _"Don't say I didn't warn you." Nightwing reached for his comm. "Nightwing to Bat-Mmpf!" Nightwing yelped as Jason knocked him over, stopping him from further contact._

 _"Okay fine! Lets just get the stupid whatever thing Batman wants you to take care of already!" Jason finally agreed._

 _"Great!" Nightwing stood, rather sprung, back up and took Tim's and Jason's hands and led them out, both protesting in the process._

* * *

At long last they made it too the Batcave Where Alfred was was waiting for them.

"It's good to see you Master Jason." Alfred smiled at him.

"Um, yeah yeah. Good to see you too Alf." Jason mumbled.

"Well I must be off, please do take good care of it." Alfred gestured to the bundle wrapped in blankets.

Nightwing scratched his head, but shrugged. "Okay...see you next week I guess."

Alfred nodded and motioned to the slightly warm cookies on the table. (which was a distraction of course. No one in the Batclan could stay away from Alfred's cookies.)

Jason lit up slightly at the sight of them, and Alfred caught this and winked at him as he picked up his pace and made his way out the Cave, out of sight.

"So what is this?..." Nightwing carefully nudged the bundle ignoring his brothers who were stuffing their faces.

Nightwing carefully picked it up, and unfolded the blanket to see what was inside. If Nightwing hadn't had a firm grip on it, he would of dropped it at the sight of it.

"Um...guys?..." Nightwing showed the sleeping baby to his brothers.

Jason and Tim looked over, confused by their older brother's sudden change in his voice. Their half munched cookies fell out of their mouths.

"BRUCE!"

* * *

The plot thickens!


	3. Chapter 3

Would've updated sooner, but I've been flying and airports are a hassle. But now that that's over, without further ado, enjoy! :D

* * *

"What in the world is that?!" Jason took a step back just in case.

"It's a baby, duh." Tim peered at it. "Kinda cute..." Until it woke up and sneezed in Tim's face.

"Agguh! It got me!" Tim backed away screeching. Jason snickered.

"But...but...who's is it?" Nightwing finally asked.

"One way to find out." Jason perked up. "Blood test!"

"We could, but who would we test it against?" Nightwing cradled the baby carefully.

"Duh guys. Bruce." Tim tossed a napkin he used to wipe off Damian's sneeze.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Somehow, I doubt it."

"What other possible explanation is there? What do you think it's Alfred's?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." Nightwing snapped. "We'll just have to run a blood test."

"Finally." Jason laid back into Bruce's chair. "Geez, I haven't been to the cave in forever."

"It's not like your not invited." Tim helped Nightwing set up the blood test.

"Of course I'm welcome, it's just only when Bruce isn't around." Jason shrugged.

"It's not like he's going to drag you off to Arkham." Nightwing told him flatly.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be the best of friends if I ever run into him again." Jason said sarcastically. "I'm only wanted for murder, kidnapping, breaking and entering, stealing, blowing up buildings-"

"Yeah but you only did those things to get the Joker out of Arkham." Nightwing interjected.

"And yet, your whole plan to get Batman to kill the Joker failed." Tim put in.

Jason grumbled. "Just run the stupid test already."

"Almost done." Nightwing turned back to the computer and pushed Jason to the side.

"Blood test complete." The computer announced. They leaned in, in anticipation. "Blood relation confirmed."

"Told you so." Jason scoffed.

"But...but...who's the mother?"

* * *

It turned out to be Jason who excepted the call, not knowing who would be on the other end.

"Red hood to WatchTower Over."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Jason?"

Jason's eyebrows sprung up so high they almost fell off. "Jason! Give me that!" Nightwing slapped him on the back off the head and shoved him out off the way. "Here. Hold the baby."

"No! Don't give Jason the baby! That's almost like saying, let's give Jason the baby! oh wait..." Tim insisted as he snatched the baby from Jason.

"Hey! I can handle Batman's offspring just fine thank you very much!" Jason attempted to snatch it back.

"Nightwing! Help! Jason stop!"

"Heyy!"

"JASON!"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF AND GIVE ME THE BABY ALREADY?!"

"Thank you." Tim handed Nightwing the baby. "What's his name anyway?"

"Nightwing."

"I don't know actually. We've been calling him baby the whole time."

"Nightwing."

"He'll probably be the next Robin or something. Let's call him Baby Robin."

"Nightwing."

"Sounds good to me. Hey you think-"

"NIGHTWING!" Batman finally yelled.

"Um, yeah?"

"What's Jason doing there."

"Tagging along." Jason and Nightwing said in unison.

"Uh." Batman sighed. "Just, take care of Damian and whatever you do don't let Jason have the baby, don't let either out of your sight, and make sure Tim doesn't run off."

"Okay okay geez Bats. What do you not trust us or something?" Nightwing crossed his arms.

"I trust you the most, I'll say that much." Batman rolled his eyes when Nightwing's eyes lit up at this.

"So...you have a son?" Tim asked quietly.

"Not by choice. I didn't even know about him until today. Talia-"

"TALIA AL GUL IS THE MOTHER?!"

* * *

 **Day two of babysitting Baby Robin, aka Damian.**

"I still like baby Robin better." Tim sniffled.

"Yeah, doesn't Damian mean devil or something?" Jason flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Jason! It does not! And besides, Baby Robin is the cutest angel ever!" Nightwing cooed at the baby who giggled in response.

"Yeah, the cutest angel ever that gave me the cold!" Tim complained from the couch where he was covered in blankets sitting next to Jason.

Nightwing shrugged. "He's just a baby. He didn't know any better."

"Just a baby huh? Do you realize that because Talia is the mother, he's like, part of the league? That means we have an assassin in our family?" Jason grumbled.

"Like your any better." Tim blew his nose.

"Dude, don't you dare give me the cold, or I will end you." Jason pushed him aside.

"See what I mean?" Tim smirked as Jason gave him a glare.

"Guys, calm down. Little D is trying to sleep, the little angel." Nightwing tucked him in the crib that they had borrowed from Barbara. (It used to be hers.)

Tim and Jason rolled their eyes. "He's _not_ an angel."

"Tim you want some more soup?" Nightwing patted him on the back and ignored Jason.

"Stop babying me Wing. I'm not 5 years old." Tim pulled away.

"Yes, but being sick makes you a _temporary_ 5 year old." Nightwing high-fived Jason.

Tim hit Jason over with a pillow. "So how about that soup?"

"Ugg fine!" Tim threw up his hands.

"You should add those purple carrots I saw In the fridge to it, I heard it was good." Jason put In.

"Really? I'll have to try it then" Nightwing smiled not noticing Jason covering up Tim's mouth with a pillow.

"What was that for?!" Tim took a gulp of air when Jason let go after Nightwing left. "And what are purple carrots?"

"There are no purple carrots dude. I just gave us about half an hour, Motherly Nightwing free."

" _Motherly_ Nightwing?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you don't think it's true."

"He is very motherly, isn't he?"

"ExSpecially since he decides we need to be _hugged_ all the time." Jason shuddered.

"He's just being Nightwing I guess." Tim yawned. Jason finally gave up with the TV and tossed the remote casually, not caring where it ended up.

The sound of glass shattering brought Nightwing back into the living room.

"JASON WHAT DID YOU BREAK?!"

"Why do just _assume_ it was me?" Jason groaned sighting the shattered Vase.

"Jason! This is Bruce's China one of a kind-"

"Yeah yeah, and he's got 20 more in the closet. So what?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"If you think I'm cleaning and explaining this to Bruce-"

"I'll take care of Demon baby here for half an hour if you do." Jason batted his eyes. (Which looked kinda creepy.)

"Promise?" Nightwing seriously looked like he could use a break, who knows when was the last time he slept.

"Cross my heart." Jason said sarcastically. Nightwing seemed to of forgotten that Bruce told him not to give Jason the baby.

"And Timmy?" Nightwing gestured to the sick Red Robin.

"Ugg fine!" Tim gave Jason a triumph look, and he just glared in return.

"Great! Oh and btw, I couldn't find the purple carrots, I'll keep an eye out though!" Nightwing grinned and went back to the kitchen to get a broom for the broken glass.

"Great, now I'm stuck with you two." Jason muttered.

"It's not that bad. And Nightwing really needed a break, before you arrived in Bludhaven, Nightwing just had an encounter with Deathstroke. And you know how worked up he gets about him." Tim sniffed.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Evil dude, blah blah."

"Don't worry about me, I'm not as sick as Nightwing makes it sound." Tim pulled his blanket up on him.

"Oh I wasn't." Jason smirked. "I suppose I'll have to watch that baby of Bruce's though..."

Tim peeked at the crib. "Um...Jason.."

"I'm not fetching you tissues."

"No Jason. Where's the baby?"

"In the crib dummy."

"No he's not."

"What? Of course he is. That cold is just getting to you. He's right-"

"Oh no."

* * *

hehe, I'm so evil. Or is it just Damian? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to point out, I'm sorry for taking so long. Okay, now that, that's done, on with it! !

* * *

"What now?"

"I don't know, we've looked everywhere. And Dick could be back any mintue." Tim sighed.

"Ugg! This is all your fault! If it wasn't for your infernal weezing, maybe we would of found him by now!"

"My fault?! Your the one who kept raiding Bruce's things!"

"Hey the little snot could've crawled into the exspensive china cabinets or locked himself in the safe or somthing." Jason huffed. "And I'm pretty sure this place isn't child proof."

"Bruce and Dick are gonna kill us." Tim weezed.

"Us? I'm out." Jason smirked.

"Jason! Wait!" Tim sighed. But Jason was turning a deaf ear to him.

The sound of coliding bodies brought Tim to his feet.

"Jay! I was just about to check up on you! How's little D?" Nightwing brushed himself off.

Jason sighed. "He's uh, great! Just um playing hide and seek!"

"What a good idea! I asume your the seeker?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, why not." Jason grumbled.

"Awesome! So where's Damian?"

Nightwing asked with glittery eyes.

"Um...with Tim!...yeah." Jason mumbled.

"Cool...Oh! I think I smell something burning!" Nightwing grinned and spun around towards the kitchen.

"Burning..? What..." Jason shrugged.

Tim was peeking around the corner. "Hide n seek huh?" Tim smirked.

"Shut up and let's just find him!"

"ok ok geez don't get all weird about it." Tim sighed thoughtfully "if I were a six-month-old baby where would I hide..."

"Somwhere...spooky..." Jason tapped his chin.

"Somwhere...dark?"

"THAT'S IT!" Jason and Tim said at the same time. "THE BATCAVE."

* * *

"This was stupid."

"It was your idea."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Ugg okay enough. We need to focus on finding Damian. " Tim sighed.

"Gaahh. I swear I'm Inplanting a tracker in that baby when we find him." Jason grumbled.

"How would he even get in here anyways? It's not like he knows how to get in here." Tim stood up.

"Yeah. Lets go." Jason scoffed. What were they thinking. The little brat never could have snuck down...here...

"Did you hear that?" Tim asked when a small clanking noise was heard from above.

"Pfft. It was the bats." Jason shrugged it off.

"There it was again!" Tim grabbed Jason.

"Get off me your 14 years old!" Jason shoved him away. "Like I said, it was probably the ba-"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Im sorry it's so short. I had writers block.:):


	5. Chapter 5

Writers block officialy gone! Long fluffy chapter, also last chapter, awaits! :)

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Guys?!" Nightwing came running. "What...happe..ned...er...guys..why are you two...hugging?..."

"Aguh!" They immediately split apart. "Yuck Jay! Ever heard of personal hygiene?"

"Phft. Ever heard of personal space?" Jason retorted.

"You latched onto me!"

"No you-"

"You're the one who-"

"I can't believe-"

"Guys! Will you two Shut up for second!" Nightwing interjected. "Will you please explain why damain is all alone on the _floor_ and what did you two do to each others stuff?" Jason's helmet and Tim's special cape laid chewed out on the floor. Nightwing scooped Damian up.

"Damian?...what...MY CAPE!"

"MY HELMET!"

"IT'S RUINED!" Jason and Tim turned to glare at Damian looking ever so innocent in Nightwing's arms. Damian must of somehow thrown their things down at them...

"That little-"

"Jason Peter Todd! None if that! Clean this up! Poor wittle Damian looks like he could use a snack!" Nightwing hugged Damian.

"Bleh!" Tim snorted. "I can't believe Night actually likes him."

"Yeah. It's disgusting." Jason picked up his helmet and scoffed. "The little brat."

"Yeah my cape is ruined." Tim tossed it away and sat down.

Jason shrugged and sat. Tim sighed. "Remember when Night used to treat us like that?"

"Yeah. It was weird."

"Yup. But still."

Jason and Tim looked in each others eyes.

"We have to get rid of that baby." They said together seriously.

* * *

"Operation 'Robin Hood' is a go!"

"That was such a stupid name." Jason huffed.

"I already told you. I'm Red 'Robin' and your the Red 'Hood'. Take out red and put them together..."

"Why couldn't my name go first?"

"Does Hood Robin sound less stupid to you?" Tim retorted.

"Oh my gosh Damian! You're so cute! Who's the cute one! You are! Yesss!" They heard Nightwing say from below.

"Really? Baby talk?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"I thought I was the cute one!" Tim pouted.

"Seriously?" Jason pushed him over.

"Hey!" Tim pushed him back. "We need to...ah...ah..."

"Don't you dare sneeze and blow our cover!"

"I can't...I... ahhhh CHOOOH!" Tim sneezed full blast.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Jason flinched and backed away, tripping on the stairs and falling down them.

"Jason!" Tim shouted in horror as he watched his older brother roll down the stairs.

"Ow ow! Ow ow ow..." Jason reached the bottom. "Okay ow..." Jason rubbed his head which had a probable concussion.

"Jay are you okay?" Tim raced down.

"What does it look like?"

"Tim! Jason!" Nightwing finally spotted them.

"I think Jay has-aahh-Choo!-a concussion!" Tim yelled.

"And you look sicker than before." Nightwing scooped Jason up surprisingly. "Come on. Let's get you two fixed up."

"What about damian?" Tim followed.

"Asleep." Nightwing answered.

"Put...me...down...you bean..." Jason mumbled.

"Bean?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

Tim shrugged.

* * *

"There. Warm soup and hot blankets for Timmy, and asprin and bandages for Jayjay." Nightwing smiled.

"Stop treating us like babies Wing..." Jason frowned.

"Yeah..." Tim mumbled through his soup of 'purple carrots'. Turns out they actually exsist.

"Just rest up you two." Nightwing turned on the TV and slid in a disk.

"What movie is this?"

"You'll see. I'll be right back. I gotta check on Damian." Nightwing left as the opening song of Frozen started playing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO ANYTHING BUT FROZEN!"

quiet giggling was heard as 'Robin Hood' groaned.

* * *

"Yeah. Damian is doing well. Although Jason has a concussion and Tim caught the cold. " Nightwing answered.

"Do I even want to know? " Batman sighed

"Probably not...but I really have my hands full..."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Plez? Look at cute he is!" Nightwing held up Damian to the screen.

Damian spotted Batman. "Da...da...Bat!"

Nightwing gasped. "His first words! Awwwwww!"

"Okay fine!" Batman huffed. "Bring him here."

"Yayy!" Nightwing cheered.

"Just go." Batman said. Secretly though, he was smiling on the inside.

* * *

"Here you go! Byee Damian! Have fun!" Nightwing deposited the baby into Batman's arms.

"See he likes you!" Nightwing grinned as Damian clutched onto Batman's cape.

"Just go." Batman sighed and walked back into the JLA meeting room.

Nightwing sighed happily before leaving to check on his brothers.

* * *

"Batman..?..." Wonder Woman had her mouth gapped.

"Back to business." Batman said gruffly.

"Batman you're not holding that baby correctly!" Wonder Woman interjected.

"Yeah. Your supposed to support it's head more." The Flash pointed out.

"What...?" Batman raised eyebrows as Wonder Woman adjusted the baby In his arms. "There. Now this cutie is more comfortable. "

"What all that ninja training and you never learned how to take care of a baby?"

Batman looked at Damian. This was his _son_ for crying out loud. Dick, Jason and Tim were his sons too. He never should of left them.

"I have to go!" Batman said suddenly and sprinted out the door.

"Wha...Batman! We're not done here!" They yelled after him.

* * *

Batman with Damian fast asleep in his arms walked up to the couch where Dick, Jason and Tim laid sprawled out, fast asleep as the Frozen credits played on the TV.

Pulling back hid cowl he slipped Damian into the crib and smiled.

"Lovely isn't it?" A voice said from behind him.

"Alfred? Your not supposed to-"

"You aren't either." Alfred smiled. "I just couldn't stand it any longer. So I came home."

"Same."

They became silent for a while as they watched Tim sniffle in his sleep, Dick hug Jason closer, and a small smile on Jason's face form.

"Do you think?..."

"Yes. You've been a good father." Alfred smiled.

"Then you know what we have to do." Bruce glanced at Damian.

"Indeed."

* * *

 **Weeks later**

"Talia?"

"Yes beloved. Where is our beautiful boy? I'm sure you want to give him back now that I'm done with the League's crisis."

Crisis? She never said anything about a crisis.

"Beloved?" Talia asked impatiently.

"No." Batman said firmly.

"No?!" Talia asked shocked.

"He stays with me. The boy stays with me."

THE END :)


End file.
